Trouble With Chibis
by SparkyKnight
Summary: What happens when the favorite monsters of some of the Yu-gi-oh gang end up baby-sitting them as chibi's in the shadow realm. A Whole lot of mayham!!
1. Beginnings

I don't own Yu-gi-oh and never will. This is my second attempt at a fic like this. So I don't own Yu-gi-on and never will and please review and try not to send any flames please!! And one more thing, if you haven't read my first Yu-Gi-Oh fic, then you might have trouble telling which monster belongs to whom.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
It was a seemingly ordinary day in Domino. It was summertime and all who didn't have to go anywhere were fast asleep. Everything was quiet in the neighborhood, everything, except for a rather strange chase going on between what looked like twins.  
  
"BAKURA GIVE ME BACK MY GARDENING TOOLS NOW!!" shouted Ryou as he chased his yami down the street. Bakura on the other hand, had no intention of giving back the tools he had swiped from Ryou.  
  
"NO!! YOU NEED TO STOP DOING SUCH STUPID AND WIMPY THINGS!!" shouted Bakura.  
  
"But I was going to add another addition to my magnolias!!" cried Ryou as Bakura rounded the corner. Sudden, before Ryou as going to run around the corner to catch his Yami, he heard a loud crash and a bunch of Egyptian cursing, some he already knew, others he rather not know. Ryou ran around the corner and saw what or WHO he had crashed into to be more precisely. It was an old woman.  
  
"What where you're going child." Stated the woman, Bakura being the person he was, didn't really take too lightly of being called 'child' when he was about two thousand years old.  
  
"LISTEN HERE YOU OLD HAG!!" shouted Bakura angrily.  
  
"BAKURA!!! LEAVE THE POOR WOMAN ALONE!!" shouted Ryou, but then he knew once Bakura got started up on one thing, he never really stopped until something bad happened to him, in order for him to be quiet, and Ryou didn't like the feeling he had of the bad thing that was going to happen to Bakura.  
  
"I DON'T NEED SOME PALING OLD WRENCH TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO OR CALL ME A 'CHILD' DAMNIT!! I'M OLD ENOUGH, BUT I WAS TRYING TO TEACH MY BAKA HIKARI TO BE A MAN, AND THEN YOU APPEARED OUT OF NO WHERE AND CRASHED INTO ME AND MAKING ME LOSE THE DAMN TOOLS!!" shouted Bakura.  
  
The old woman stared at him intently then glared.  
  
"Really, all right then let's see now, how shall you be punished?" the old woman thought. Bakura cracked up.  
  
"Punishment!? From you!? You probably couldn't even hurt a ten-year old or a chibi!!" he laughed, then he stopped when he saw the old woman who had just cracked a manically grin.  
  
"Ten-year olds huh? The last part sounds.most intriguing. So that's how it shall be you and your friends shall all feel this!! Spiritsu.Luna.Geos.Asamu.Chibi!!" chanted the old woman. Ryou and Bakura suddenly felt strange and then disappeared in a blink. The gardening tools clattered to the ground and the old woman waved her hand and the tools were back at Ryou's house. Suddenly, the old woman blinked, as if coming out of a trance. She looked around and then just continued on.  
  
Then out of an alley somebody stepped out and sighed.  
  
"This is the last time I make a stupid bet with my yami and Shaddi." Growled Malik. He could still hear the two laughing at him. **************************************  
  
"Welcome to Burger Land, can I take your order?" asked Tea as she greeted a new customer.  
  
"Not yet, we're still deciding miss. Can you come back in a few minutes?" the guy asked. Tea nodded. As she walked away she sighed.  
  
"The things I do for my dancing lessons."  
  
"WHOA!!"  
  
And with that, Tea disappeared in a flash from her job.  
  
"Ummmm, miss? Where are you!! Excuse me!! We would like to order!!" the guy stated. ***********************************  
  
"Okay, then Yugi. I'll play the flame Swordsman in attack mode and with salamandra, I'll attack Gaia the Fierce Knight!!." Grinned Joey.  
  
"Good play Joey, but you forgot about the card face down I placed. Mirror Force!! This destroys all your monsters on your side of the field and winning me the duel." Replied Yugi.  
  
"Awwwww man!! Not again!!" shouted Joey as he had lost another duel to Yugi.  
  
"You were getting close Joey. At least you managed to get his life points this time." Grinned Tristin.  
  
"Ah, who asked ya anyway!?" cried Joey.  
  
"Hey calm down Joey, you're a good duelist." Grinned Serenity.  
  
"Thanks sis." Smiled Joey sheepishly.  
  
"You did a good job too Yugi." Stated Yami. Yugi nodded.  
  
"Yeah, Joey really played well this time." Added Yugi.  
  
Suddenly Yami felt strange, as did the others.  
  
"Is it just me, or do any of you guys feel strange?" asked Yami.  
  
"Oh boy, now that you mentioned it, I feel kind of woozy." Stated Tristin.  
  
"Joey, I don't feel so well." Added Serenity.  
  
"I think I'm gonna throw up." Groaned Joey.  
  
"Yami, this may sound strange, but I think we're getting younger." Said Yugi.  
  
"But that's impossible.Watch out!!" shouted Yami. ************************************  
  
"Seto, what're you doing?" asked Mokuba. He walked in as Seto was looking at something.  
  
"It's nothing Mokuba, just doing some work." Seto replied. Mokuba continued to stare as he watched his older brother work on his project.  
  
"Seto I'm boooooorrrrrrreeeeddddd." Moaned Mokuba. Seto raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Go play with your toys."  
  
"I already did."  
  
"Go bug the servants."  
  
"They're too busy."  
  
"How about your video games."  
  
"Too lazy to set it up."  
  
"Then go.*Fwip*"  
  
"Hey Seto, where'd you.*Shoom*  
  
  
  
"KYSUKE YOU STUPID CELTIC GUARDIAN!!! YOU BETTER GIVE ME BACK THAT BOOK OR I'LL BLAST YOU ALL THE WAY BACK TO ANICENT EGYPT!!"  
  
"NO WAY!!! I FINALLY FOUND A BOOK THAT I LIKE!!"  
  
"GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID ELF WARRIOR!!"  
  
"MAKE ME DARKY!!"  
  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!! MY NAME'S MATT!!"  
  
"Misty, are they at it again?" asked the Black Magician Girl staring.  
  
The mystical elf or Misty nodded and shook her head.  
  
"Apparently, Kysuke found something of value towards your brother and is currently running for both his life and trying to keep that book." She replied.  
  
They continued watching the little chase around the realm with mild interest and Takori or the dark Magician girl got bored and summoned up some popcorn to eat and watch the chase. About fifteen minutes later, they heard some galloping and saw Gaia riding towards them.  
  
"Afternoon, Takori, Misty." Smiled Gaia.  
  
"Afternoon Gaia. How's the morning run? Anything happening?" asked Takori swallowing some popcorn.  
  
"Nothing yet, but I've felt some rather strange things happening in the other realms." Replied Gaia.  
  
"Like what?" asked Misty.  
  
But before Gaia could reply, Kysuke came running by and nearing crashing into Gaia, and then Matt came running by after him.  
  
"Again!? Why are those two seemingly more dangerous than Blue- eyes sometimes!!" shouted Gaia as he tried to get back up on his horse who was laughing.  
  
"Quiet you or you can for get the sugar cubes." Growled Gaia.  
  
Misty and Takori laughed at Gaia trying to get his horse to stop laughing. They were paying so much attention to him, that they didn't notice something happening to Matt and Kysuke until.  
  
"YEOUCH!!" shouted Kysuke and Matt. Both of them were flat on the ground with something small and bouncing up and down on their poor backs.  
  
When the trio didn't hear anymore death threats from Matt or screaming from Kysuke, they all ran towards where the two had crashed into the ground and were shocked to see what had made them fall.  
  
"MASTER YUGI!! MASTER YAMI!! IS THAT REALLY YOU!?" they all shouted.  
  
If was. Yugi and Yami had both been turned into chibis and were laughing at the funny faces that the monsters were making.  
  
"Darky!! Me want darky!!" shouted Yugi. Matt groaned and rolled over, knocking the little chibi's off of his back. He turned his head and saw little Yugi putting his arms in front of him, as if telling him to pick him up.  
  
"Hehe!! Darky funny!!" laughed Yami from the ground, as he was being lifted by Kysuke, who was staring intently at the laughing chibi Yami.  
  
"Is this really the pharaoh?" he asked.  
  
"What happened to them?" asked Matt.  
  
"OBVIOUSLY, someone thought it was a rather funny joke to turn our masters into children." Snorted Takori. They were about to question the matter further until they heard some rather loud yelling.  
  
"BAKURA!!! RYOU!! GIMME BACK THAT BAG RIGHT NOW OR YOUR GONNA WISH YOU WERE OLDER!!"  
  
They turned around and saw that change of heart were chasing after Bakura and Ryou. Change had two parts. A light side and dark side. The light side was named Alexis while the dark side was called Vincent.  
  
The two white haired chibi's were running around like crazy and once Vincent and Alexis had caught them, their feet were still running like crazy.  
  
As they walked over, everyone couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"What happened to you guys? You look like you got blasted to the graveyard and back again." Laughed Gaia. Vincent glared.  
  
"Let's you YOUR masters on a sugar rush, then we'll see who's laughing." Growled Vincent as he shook some dirt out of his hair, or at least tried with a squealing Bakura on sugar mode in his arms.  
  
"YOU KNOW CHILDREN GET SURGAR RUSHES WHEN THEY'RE YOUNG!! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!!" shouted Kysuke.  
  
"It's not my fault!! I was trying to clean up the kitchen after Bakura knocked over a bag of flour and Vincent was giving them a bath. He didn't see Bakura running off after the bath and I was in my room at the time, and he climbed up and picked the lock to the power stuff and there he found the sugar!!" cried Alexis.  
  
"And how did Ryou get caught up in that?" asked Matt as he stared at the chibi in Alexis's arms flailing his arms around.  
  
"Bakura dumped nearly the whole entire bag on top of him and some got into his mouth." Grimaced Vincent.  
  
"Well, you might as well stay with us. We have to keep an eye on these guys anyway. How hard can watching chibi's be?" asked Misty.  
  
'She had to say that didn't she?' sighed Kysuke.  
  
They got into the mansion in Yugi's deck's realm and finally managed to settle the Bakura and Ryou down. They put some toys in the middle and then sat down tired. You wouldn't believe the things they did before they managed to settle them down.  
  
Yugi got bored and went crawling into the kitchen along with Yami and they found the pots and pans and started banging on them, which cause Matt and the others to run and try and make them stop. Since they were only kids, they wanted the pots back, by screaming at the top of their lungs, and so when they gave back the pots, Yami and Yugi got bored and decided to play tag, which added Bakura and Ryou into it, and resulted in Kysuke getting clobbered by a mis-placed frying pan, Misty getting her crown thing caught in Takori's hair, Gaia crashing into one of the large piles of books left around and Matt, well Matt fell asleep as soon as he hit the couch and the chibis were taking away his staff and hat and hiding it, and he's still looking for it.  
  
"How can this get anymore hectic?" asked Kysuke flopping onto the couch. There was a knock on the door and Gaia dragged himself to it and once he opened the door he shouted, surprising the others.  
  
"NOT YOU TOO!!  
  
************************************************************** ******************  
  
End of Chapter one.  
  
Okay, now you can vote on what happens next.  
  
1) The monsters with their chibified masters, take them to the lake for a little swimming lessons.  
  
2) The girls take go shopping for the clothes leaving the men behind to take care of the kids  
  
3?**Your Own Idea**  
  
Hope you vote soon!! 


	2. More Chaos

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and never will. Here's the second chapter to my Chibi story. Hope you like it and please remember to read and review and no flames!!  
*********************************************************************  
  
Gaia stared at the occupants at the door.  
  
"Are you going to let us in, or are you going to gawk?" growled one.  
  
Akito's ears perked up.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here Crimson?"   
  
Gaia stepped back and let the people in. Everyone looked up and stared who had come in, except for Matt, because he was snoring on the couch with Yugi napping on his stomach. Yami was on the floor with Bakura trying to knock each other out with a frying pan in their little hands.   
  
"ACK!!! BAKURA STOP THAT RIGHT NO…YEOUCH!!! YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!" shouted Vincent as he tried to get the pan from Bakura who was winning, but he got hit in the face and ended up chasing Bakura all around the house with everyone sweat-dropping.  
  
"O~okay, just ignore them for now." Grinned Alexis, but not before they hear some crashes and A LOT of Egyptian cursing.  
  
"Okay, so let's see, Ruby, Cye, Crimson, Lantis and Sora!?" stated Kysuke as he stared at the Blue-eyes.  
  
"Sora, aren't you in suppose to be in Seto's realm?" asked Misty. Sora shook her head.  
  
"If you forgotten, I'm the blue eyes that's in YUGI's deck." She stated.  
  
"Then why do you have…" trailed Takori. Sora raised an eyebrow and stated,  
  
"Him? Remember I may live in Yugi's realm, but I visited my brothers, in Seto's realm and the lazy freaks didn't know what to do with them or Lantis, so I ended up with them. Lousy good-for nothing brothers." Growled Sora as she muttered the last part.  
  
"I know, so how are they?" asked Takori coming up. Sora didn't say anything till she brought out two little children. Everyone stared and sighed.  
  
"Seto AND Mokuba!?" cried Akito. Sora nodded.  
  
"Yep, Lantis is here also." She added.   
  
"Sora-chan, are we finally here?" asked Seto.   
  
Yami perked up hearing his voice and ran over. Seto stared at Yami also until…  
  
"LET'S DUEL!!"  
  
and then ran off to the middle of the room and brought out their decks. Everyone sweat-dropped.  
  
"Even now, they can't stop trying to beat each other." Sighed Lantis.  
  
"Okay, so who else has some sort of chibified master?" asked Alexis sarcastically.  
  
Joey was running around trying to find something, until he stopped in front of Crimson. He tugged on his pants and Crimson looked down.  
  
"Reddy, lemme see Sewenity!!" cried Joey as he held his arms up.  
  
"Crimson, you got Joey's little sister Serenity!?" cried Akito standing up.   
  
Crimson sighed and kneeled down, to reveal that Serenity was taking a nap in his arms. The girls cooed looking at Serenity who was snuggled in Crimson's arms.  
  
"Awwwww Crimson, I didn't know you had such a soft side." Giggled Ruby as she stared at Crimson.  
  
"Wha...what!? I'm just doing this for master Joey!! I ain't soft!!" Crimson whispered loudly, turing red.  
  
"Sure you are, I was wondering why you were going rather slow, when we were flying over, even Lantis managed to pass you." Smirked Sora.  
  
"Shut up you stupid Blue eyes." Growled Crimson.  
  
"Yeah right, that's funny coming from someone like you Reddy." Replied Sora.  
  
"Oh yeah!! At least I didn't go on a stupid rampage three millenniums ago!!" shouted Crimson.  
  
"That wasn't me that was my brothers!! And what about you, staring at Harpie's Pet Dragon!!"  
  
"No way in the seven hells or shadow realm would I ever look at her!!"  
  
"Didn't seem that way Crimson."  
  
"Just shut up Sora, alright!! There is no way that I like Harpie's Pet Dragon!!"  
  
"Fine!!"  
  
"Fine!!"  
  
The two growled at each other and turned their heads away. Ruby and Akito sweat-dropped.  
  
"They act just like Joey and Mai." sighed Akito.  
  
"Speaking of which, she's also turned into...a chibi." replied Ruby, as she set her mistress on the ground. She looked around with her deep violet eyes until she spotted Joey talking to Tristin. She ran over and glomped onto his neck.  
  
"Joesph!!" giggled Mai. Joey turned around and shouted,  
  
"AAAAHHH!!! A GIRL!!! SHE HAS COOTIES RUN AWAY!!!"   
  
and Joey tore off of Mai's grip and ran away.  
  
"I don't have cooties Joesph Wheeler!! You get back here wight now and plawy with me!!" yelled Mai as she chased after Joey.  
  
"No way!! Girl have cooties!!" shouted Joey from behind some vases.  
  
"They do not!!" shouted Mai.  
  
"Not again~n." moaned everyone. Suddenly there was a loud crash and Yugi woke up crying.  
  
"Now what happened!?" shouted Cye.   
  
He looked around and saw that Bakura had crashed into some potted plants and knocking them over, and waking Yugi up from his nap.   
  
Matt suddenly woke up and blinked sleepily. He yawned and waved his hand and the mess was cleaned up and he picked up Yugi and held him close while rubbing his back a bit. Yugi quieted down, until he was sleeping again, and then Matt leaned back into the sofa and fell asleep again, hold Master Yugi, and lightly snoring again.  
  
"That was...unexpected." stated Gaia. He always thought that Matt didn't know a thing about children.  
  
"Ya got that right." added Kysuke.  
  
"So what should we do now?" asked Keri, as she looked at the chaos around her. Yami and Seto had given up the duel and were now wrestling around on the carpet. Joey had climbed one of the tall bookshelfs and Mai was on the bottom trying to get him to come down, while Crimson just sat next to Matt and held the sleeping Serenity, trying to keep her asleep. Mokuba was sitting next to Crimson, staring at Serenity sleeping, while Ryou was playing with blocks with Lantis, Tristin and Tea. All the monsters gathered in the room sat down, and Crimson woke Matt up.  
  
"Okay, so our masters are now children and we have to take care of them right?" stated Ruby.  
  
"Yes. So I think I'll try and research on this and I might find a cure." replied Matt.  
  
"Okay, and in the mean time, us, as in the girls, will go shopping for some kid stuff." Sora said in a matter of factly.  
  
"WHAT!?" shouted all the men but Matt as he tried to keep Yugi from waking up.  
  
"Well, you guys don't really know what things we need for the kids and WOULDN'T it look strange to see GROWN MEN in a child's store?" asked Ruby.  
  
"You have a point, so are you taking your chibi's with you?" asked Vincent holding down a scowling Bakura.  
  
"Nope, we need to leave them here, or the other monsters will get suspicious. Think about Exodia, Black Luster and Chaos Magician finding out." stated Sora. Takori and Matt shuddered at the last one.  
  
"Yeah, if Chaos found out. We'd be so dead." muttered Takori.  
  
"So that's why. So, we'll see you boys in a couple of hours." grinned Misty as the girls got up and headed out the door. Before they left, they went up to some of the boys and asked,  
  
"Ummm...Matt, would it be too much troube if you could watch Tea for me?" asked Keri. Matt smiled.  
  
"Ahh, I don't mind. Besides, we both know that Yugi has a crush on her and vice-versa." Keri smiled.  
  
"Thanks Matt. See you later." and she gave Matt a small kiss on the cheek. Matt blushed a bit.  
  
"You better watch Master Yugi and Yami bro!!" shouted Takori.  
  
"Just bite your tongue and go already sis!!" yelled Matt, once Keri left him.  
  
Sora walked up to Crimson and frowned.  
  
"I...errr...damn this is way to hard on my pride." growled Sora. Crimson had his eyes closed, but he opened one and sighed, looking at Sora's muttering.  
  
"Fine. I'll watch Seto, Mokuba AND Lantis for you." stated Crimson. Sora looked at him with wide eyes.  
  
"*Sigh*, ugh...can't believe I'm saying this to you of all monsters but...thanks...Crimson." and Sora went to catch up with Takori and Misty.  
  
Ruby walked up to Akito and opened her mouth to say something but Akito beat her to it,  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'll watch little Mai, while you go on your shopping spree." stated Akito as he grinned lopsidly.  
  
"Thanks Akito, I'll remember to get you something special." replied Ruby grinning. Akito blushed. Soon all the girls were gone and all the boys turned to the mess around them.  
  
"So, what should we do now?" Alexis asked.  
  
"How about a little swimming. The lake around here isn't that deep, only in the middle and the kids are sure to have fun." stated Kysuke.  
  
"Alright, but who'll dress the girls?" Cye asked, looking around. Everyone turned their head towards Matt, and sighed,  
  
"Magic." he muttered and then he waved his arm around and everyone was wearing thier swim gear. Matt still held a sleeping Yugi and grabbed Yami from his wrestling match with Seto, and Tea ran up to him and walked next to him. Matt headed out the door and the guys grabbed the chibi's they were suppose to watch and followed Matt's example.  
____________________________________________________  
  
"C'mon Yugi just keep kicking, that's it!!" laughed Matt as he was in the lake, with the water up to his waist and teaching Yugi how to swim. Tea was with Yugi, holding onto Matt's other hand, as he was using the other one to hold onto Yugi.  
  
Meanwhile on the shore, Alexis, Ryou and Bakura were digging a hole and had just put Vincent inside it and were now filling it up with sand, and laughing, but not loudly, as to wake up the sleeping boy. Lantis, Serenity, Mokuba and Seto were bulding a huge sand castle while Crimson helping them, and he was acutally smiling. Joey and Mai were playing in the shallow end of the lake splashing each other, and they took a plastic bucket, filled it up with water and dumped it on top of Akito, and they were still running. Cye and Tristin were playing with water guns squirting each other and playing around. Gaia had already left, as to warn them of anything happening.  
________________________________________________  
  
But in the next moment, chaos had ensured. Vincent had woken up and he was screaming his head off, trying to get out and Bakura, Ryou and Alexis laughing their heads off.  
  
"ALEXIS!! GET ME OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!!!"  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! NO WAY BRO' THIS IS TOO HILARIOUS!!"  
  
"RYOUUUUUUU!!!! BAKURAAAAAA!!!"  
  
"NO WAY VINCENT-NIISAN!!"  
  
"Mokuba-chan, can you hand me that bucket next to you?" asked Serenity.  
  
"Ummm...you mean this one?" Mokuba asked. Serenity nodded. Mokuba handed it to Serenity, but their fingers touched and both of them blushed.  
  
"Hey Seto where are you?" wondered Crimson, then he saw him and Bakura, had just poured a whole bucket of water on top of Joey and Yami, and the two were chasing after him.  
  
"STUPD TOMB WOBBER!!"  
  
"BAKA PHARWOH!!"  
  
"WITTLE PUPPY!!!"  
  
"STUPID BILWWIONAIRE!!"  
  
"Argh, when will they learn." growled Crimson as he rubbed his head. He sweat-dropped some more when the four of them crashed into the lake and started an all out splashing war.  
  
Matt had taken Yugi and Tea out of the water and they were playing around. Yugi found a sand bar and held Tea's hand as they walked acrossed it. Matt didn't' know that they were doing that and was scared and ran out into the water.  
  
"Tea-chan!! Lookie we can walk here into da deep end with out drowning!!" grinned Yugi.  
  
"Really!!" smiled Tea.  
  
"Uh Huh, let's go!!" replied Yugi.  
  
"Now where did those two go..." stated Matt as he looked around. He saw Yami and Joey chasing Seto and Bakura, but he couldn't find Yugi until he saw the lake.  
  
"ACK!! Yugi!! Get back here!!" shouted Matt and he ran towards to the lake and dived in head first but he didn't see  
  
  
"For the love of Ra, when will this be over?" moaned Crimson.  
  
"Uhhh, Crimson, I got some good news and bad news." stated Gaia as he came.  
  
"Okay, what's the good news?"  
  
"Its that the girls may have found a cure for our masters...but..."  
  
"But...?"  
  
"The bad news is, they ran into Black Luster and Chaos, and they're on thier way to see if it's true." replied Gaia.  
  
Everything seemed to stop until Crimson shouted so loud that everyone halted what they were doing.  
"NYAAA!!! CAN'T CATCH US BUNCH OF BAKAS!!"  
  
"GET BACK HERE WIGHT NOW!!" 


	3. Sleepover part 1

Third chapter finally up. Like before, I dun own Yu-Gi-Oh and never will, so it's pointless to flame, and or sue me. I'm not making any money off of this fic, so just enjoy it and review. Okay, near the bottom, I want to ask your opinions on what should happen in the fourth chapter. Until then Ja ne!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Crimson stared at Gaia as he had just heard from what he said.  
  
"Please tell me you're kidding right?" moaned Crimson as he hit his head.  
  
Gaia shook his head sweating.  
  
"Sorry, but Ruby just told me, all the girls are at the house right now and they're waiting for you, and you might want to hurry, 'cause Black Luster and Chaos are on they're way right now." He added.  
  
"ARRRRGGGGHH FOR CRYIN' OUT LOUD WHAT ELSE COULD GO WRONG!!" shouted Crimson.  
  
"You better not shout that Crimson!!" shouted Cye.  
  
Crimson lost it then.  
  
"SHUP UP EVERYONE!!!" screamed Crimson as he released a powerful blast from his aura and destroyed a tree.  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing, like for example, Alexis and Vincent stopped their masters Ryou and Bakura from fighting over a toy shovel. Ryou and Bakura's eyes were wide staring at the fuming Crimson.  
  
Akito stopped chasing after Joey and he managed to trip and fall face first into the sand with Joey, Mai and Serenity poking his sides, trying to see if he was still alive, while Cye and Tristen were trying to get Matt up from the water, since he got quite a lump on his head from diving head first in the water where the sandbar was. Yugi and Tea were still holding hands worried about Matt, and Lantis, Mokuba, Yami and Seto? Well, Seto and Yami were fighting again with each other, only they were using plastic shovels for swords and the plastic buckets fro helmets. Lantis and Mokuba were cheering them on from the sidelines.  
  
Crimson turned back towards Gaia and asked again,  
  
"Now what was it Gaia?"  
  
" ~sigh~. Like I said, the girls might've found a cure, but at a slightly small price." Replied Gaia.  
  
"Meaning."  
  
"They ran into Cain and Lance." replied Gaia.  
  
(Chaos Magician: Cain, Black Luster Solider: Lance)  
  
Crimson slapped his forehead.  
  
"Great now what?" he moaned. Everyone walked towards them, well, Matt was being helped or limping towards them, moaning with a rather large headache.  
  
"Okay, we'll be going as soon as everyone is present." Crimson said as he looked around.  
  
"So what's up?" asked Cye as he held Tristen..  
  
"The girls ran into a bit of trouble while they were shopping." Said Gaia.  
  
Gaia decided to explain what he had just told Crimson.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!!! THEY RAN INTO CAIN AND LANCE!!! NOW WHAT'RE WE GOING TO DO!?" shouted all the monsters present, aside from Crimson and Gaia.  
  
"Why don't we figure this back at the mansion alright." Said Akito sighing. Everyone nodded and then picked up their respective masters and the ones they're supposed to be looking after and left for the house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The girls had already put all the clothes and food away, along with some other stuff, and were waiting for the guys to get home.  
  
Sora was pacing back and forth on the floor, worried sick about her masters and Lantis.  
  
"If anything happens to them, I swear Crimson is going to be so dead." Growled Sora. Takori and Misty were in the kitchen finishing up the food stocks when they sighed.  
  
"Do you think she's always like this, or is it just because she left her masters in hands she doesn't quite like?" asked Takori.  
  
"I have no idea, but if she keeps pacing like that, we're going to have to tell the guys they need a new floor." Replied Misty.  
  
"ARGH!!! Sora will you please stop pacing like that!! I'm getting nauseous with all that pacing you're doing!!" shouted Ruby.  
  
"I can't help it if I'm worried about what's going to happen!! You know Cain and Lance, their always so serious and they can't even get a grin off of them if something funny was dancing right in front of it wearing a dress!!" shouted Sora.  
  
Ruby and Sora started arguing while Keri was in on the couch shaking her head at the two arguing girls. The door opened and the guys walked in, with their normal clothes and all the chibi's still perfectly fine.  
  
Since the other girls were busy, Keri walked up to them.  
  
"How was baby-sitting?" she asked grinning.  
  
"Don't ever make us do it again." Growled Vincent and Alexis.  
  
Keri laughed.  
  
"I can imagine."  
  
Then suddenly there was some more knocking on the door.  
  
"I'll get it." Said Celtic coming down the stairs yawing. He rubbed his left eye and then was in front of the door. Then at that moment, everyone remembered that Kysuke didn't hear about Cain and Lance coming.  
  
"KYSUKE DON'T OPEN THE DOO.hello Cain, Lance." Everyone said, while Kysuke looked confused.  
  
Luckily though, Matt, Crimson and Akito had put all the chibi's away for their afternoon nap, and were just coming down the stairs and when they saw that Cain and Lance were here, they sweated some what.  
  
Cain glanced around, seeing that some of the residents were kind of nervous while the other some were just plain tired. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I would like to have some of my questions answered, if you don't mind."  
  
"No!! Not at all sensei!!" replied Takori running in, but she tripped on the rug and crashed into Vincent and they fell on to the floor with Takori on the top.  
  
"AIEEE!! Gomen Vincent!! I'm such a klutz!!" Takori apologized getting off of him.  
  
"Don't worry about it, just try not to be in such a rush next time." Groaned Vincent as he held his head.  
  
Cain just sighed as he watched one of his apprentices make a fool out of herself.  
  
'Can't really blame her. She is one of youngest yet strongest female magicians.' thought Cain as Takori started getting up.  
  
"Ummm...Sensei, about those questions..." started Matt as he was on the same floor as everyone else, while Kysuke sneaked into the kitchen for a snack, but Misty saw him and smacked him upside the head.  
  
"Yeouch!!! Misty!! That huuurrrrrttt." cried Kysuke holding his head.  
  
"It was supposed to baka!! We all know how much you eat and we're saving that food for later, all right!! So just wait." replied Misty, glaring at Kysuke.  
  
"Oh all right then." he sighed.  
  
"Yes...I'm a bit curious on why Lance and me spotted the girls in a clothes for children." stated Cain.  
  
"Well....you see the reason for that is because...ummm...how should I say this..." said Keri. Cain stared at all the girls.  
  
"Unless the reason I believe is true, I have an idea what the case might be." he stated. Everyone stared.  
  
'Could he know about the masters being children?' thought Matt.  
  
'We're so dead.' moaned Takori.  
  
'The hell, who told him!?' thought Vincent thinking.  
  
'Now what're going to about them knowing.' thought Sora.  
  
' *snorre*' Crimson was falling asleep.  
  
"Are the girls pregnant?" finished Cain.  
  
All the girls face faulted hard on to the floor, while the guys sweat-dropped heavily, staring at Cain, who sweat- dropped a bit himself.  
  
"THE HELL!!! SENSEI!!! WHAT GAVE YOU THE THOUGHT OF US BEING PREGNAT!!" shouted Takori.  
  
Cain shrugged, "That's the only reason I can think of, besides, you girls looked like you were ENJOYING shopping in that kid's store."  
  
"I'm just guessing Matt and Keri, along with Akito, Ruby, Crimson and Sora, and finally Vincent and Takori finally went through with It." he added grinning at the mentioned blushing faces.  
  
"What the hell!?" shouted Crimson when he heard his name with Sora. The two glared at each other and shouted,  
  
"THERE IS NO WAY IN EITHER REALM OR TIMELINE THAT I'LL EVER BE TOGETHER WITH HIM/HER, NOT EVEN IF HE/SHE WAS THE LAST EXISTING DRAGON IN THE ENTIRE DIMENSION!!!" shouted Crimson and Sora at the same time.  
  
When they noticed that, they started arguing.  
  
"Don't mimic me!!" they shouted in unison again.  
  
"Stop it right now!!"  
  
"It's getting annoying!!"  
  
Everyone in the room sweat dropped even more.  
  
"Well, Ruby and I know we have feelings for each other, but we haven't gone that Far." stated Akito blushing.  
  
Ruby grinned.  
  
"Not yet at least." she added. Akito looked at her, his face turning a burning red.  
  
"Ack!! Ruby!!" Ruby giggled.  
  
"Ummm...I'm kind of confused by what you mean by Matt and me Cain-san." replied Keri confused. Cain just stared and then sighed.  
  
"Ahhh...if you don't know what I'm talking about, then never mind." he said.  
  
'Thank you Ra' sighed Matt as he breathed in relief, but his cheeks were still tinted a red hue. Then he remembers who the last one was and he went into over-protective brother mode.  
  
"SENSEI!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY TAKORI AND VINCENT!!" he shouted.  
  
"Matt!! Don't worry about !!" Takori shouted back.  
  
"Vincent..." stated Alexis staring at Vincent.  
  
"Errrr...ahh...shut up Alexis." growled Vincent, who couldn't give a good explanation.  
  
"I see. Now.umm.Lance. Who do you have in you hands?" asked Cain as he noticed Lance coming down the stairs with a bundle in his arms.  
  
"..................Yugi."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lance had left the room earlier on; just before Cain was going to say what he thought was the reason the girls were in the children's store. He had gone upstairs because he needed to tend to some business.  
  
Once he was done he was passing by the rooms and then he suddenly heard some crying from behind the door. He was wondering what was going on behind the door, because there wasn't anything in the house that could cry, unless, you count when Takori and Matt when they were kids and Matt use to pick on her and then she'd cry, but after she had a good cry she would summon her staff and hit Matt over the head.  
  
He shook his head as he remembered those times.  
  
He opened the door and peeked in. All he saw was some lumps on the bed and one of them was emitting the noise. He quietly walked over and then he removed the blanket slightly. He gaped at the sight before him. There they were, all the children fast asleep, except for a small violet eyed one that was sniffling. Cain was confused, as he recalled, he remembered only ONE person with violet eyes.  
  
"Yugi-sama?"  
  
Yugi stopped crying and then turned his head towards Lance. He grinned and held his arms out and shouted out,  
  
"Lance, can yew take me tew Matt pwease?" he asked.  
  
Lance sighed.  
  
"Alright little one. Come here." And Lance picked up Yugi gently and then quietly closed the door and walked down the stairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Matt, he wanted you and was crying for it." Lance said flatly as he handed Yugi over to Matt. Matt blushed.  
  
"Uh.sensei, I guess you see the reason now huh." said Matt sheepishly as Yugi was pulling at Matt's hair. Cain nodded.  
  
"Apparently so. I should also tell you, this is no reversal spell for this anyway ." stated Cain.  
  
"WHAT!? YOU MEAN THEY'RE GOING TO BE STUCK LIKE THIS FOREVER!!?" shouted Kysuke as he thought about having a chibified Yami and Yugi.  
  
"Oh dear Ra." Kysuke added.  
  
"Ah hem!! As I was saying, there is no reversal spell for this, because the spell will wear off in  
  
"What is it?" asked Alexis.  
  
"They're going to grow a bit everyday, until their back back to their normal selves." replied Cain.  
  
"So, they're grow a bit EVERYDAY!?" Gaia said. Cain and Lance nodded.  
  
"Fine then," sighed Akito, "We'll just wait until they return to normal."  
  
"Well then, we better be off." said Cain as he and Lance went towards the door.  
  
" 'Kay!! Come by anytime sensei!! You too Lance-san!!" grinned Takori waving. Lance gave out a small smile and then they left.  
  
Matt was holding Yugi as he fed him quietly in the kitchen. Once he finished his food, Yugi fell right back asleep. By now, the sun was starting to set and then Matt left eh kitchen and walked up stairs and put Yugi to bed with the others. As soon as Yugi layed down, he was clutching Yami's arm protectivly.  
  
Matt smiled and then was back in the living room with the others.  
  
"So, did you girls have anything planned tonight?" asked Vincet as he sat on the couch.  
  
"Yeah. SLUMBER PARTY!!" all the girls said in unison. All the boys groaned.  
  
"C'mon!! It'll be fun!! We already bought the food and we just have to move the furniture around a bit." added Ruby.  
  
"Yeah but..." started Alexis, but he was stopped by the puppy look.  
  
"Come on girls!! Not the look!!" groaned Crimson, as he hit his forehead.  
  
The girls did it even more cuter face.  
  
"Fine." muttered all the boys.  
  
"We win again!!" the girls cried out in victory. So they all got to work with bringing down the extra blankets and pillows, and moving the couch and chairs around. It took about an hour, but they were done and were already eating snacks.  
  
Everyone was sitting on their sleeping bags or blankets and just talking. Then Kysuke and Misty got an idea.  
  
"How about an old fashioned game of Truth or Dare?" he asked grinning.  
  
"Since we have nothing better to do. Why not." shrugged Sora. The game of humiliation was on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
"Sora, truth or dare?"  
  
"Ummmm....dare."  
  
"I dare you to...kiss Crimson!!"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Hey, it's either that or you have to be handcuffed to him for the rest of the night."  
  
"Damn you Vincent."  
  
"heheheh."  
  
"She will NOT do it!!"  
  
"Oh yes she will Crimson-chan!!"  
  
"Shut up Ruby!!"  
  
"Make me Reddy!!"  
  
"Why I ought to..Mphff!?"  
  
"There happy!! I kissed him!!"  
  
"I think you liked it"  
  
"Grrrrr...okay, Alexis, Truth or dare?"  
  
"*Gulp*, Truth?"  
  
"Lemme see, AHA!! Are the rumors true with you going out with Lady of Faith?"  
  
"HOW THE HELL DID YOU FIND OUT ABOUT THAT!? Aww Shit."  
  
"AHAHAHAHA!!! You're dating Kurai!! (Lady of Fath)!?"  
  
"Not now bro."  
  
"Kysuke, Truth or dare."  
  
"I'll take you dare anytime!!"  
  
"*grin*, fine if you're so tough, then...I dare you to lay off the sugar and candy for tonight and all the way 'till noon tomorrow."  
  
"WHAT!? NO SUGAR!! NO CHOCOLATE!!! THE TORTURE!! *deep breath*  
  
NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO"  
  
[Smack!!]  
  
"Owie!! Mistyyyy, that hurt!!"  
  
"Of course!! You can live with out all those sweets for a while. Besides, you are not an easy monster to controll when you are on damn sugar high."  
  
"My precious candy. No sugar, caramel, chocolate covered peanuts. Oh the humanity of it all."  
  
"Stop being such a baby Kysuke, besides, you asked for it when you acted all tough."  
  
"Shut up Matt."  
  
"Make me, baka."  
  
"Fine I will, actually, Crimson and Matt, Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Dare"  
  
"Heheheh...I dare you two to do the most embarassing thing to do in front of everyone."  
  
"Nothing can be any worse than having Sora kiss you."  
  
[Smack, Slam!!]  
  
"What the hell was that for Sora!!! Damnit, that freakin' hurts!!"  
  
"Oh? You want me to KISS it to make you feel better?"  
  
"Grrrrr..."  
  
"ANYWAY!! You two have to...*whispers in their ears*"  
  
"NO WAY!!! WE REFUSE THAT'S CRUEL AND UNUSAL PUNISHMENT!!"  
  
" Nope!! You two agreed now you must suffer!!"  
  
"Awww Shit,"  
  
"Damn it all!! Kuso!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*Minutes Later after getting everything needed for the dare~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'm rather get sent to the graveyard than do this humilating dare." sighed Matt, blushing in embarassment and the everyone was watching.  
  
"KISAMA KYSUKE!!! YOU'RE DEAD NEXT TIME I GET YOU!!" shouted Crimson.  
  
Both boys were standing up and in front of the T.V, (Just pretend they have SOME modernt devices thanks yo Yugi and Co) and the others were trying not to laugh as Kysuke choose the perfect music.  
  
"It's time for Dance Dance Revolution!!" laughed Kysuke.  
  
"SHITMATTA!!" yelled Matt and Crimson as they stood on the dancing matts connect to the screen.  
  
"Alright and here's your song."  
[Boom Boom Boom mighty funny in doller]  
"Kysuke I'm really hating you right now." growled Matt as he tried to talk and do the dance at the same time.  
  
"Ditto for me too." added Crimson glaring at the screen.  
  
[It's so thriller,darling You're a wonderful lover,baby July,December, Always deep inside of my mind Tell me why You keep a pocketful of green Green dollars I love you Though it's the time You're very hard You sound like a young fella Take me on the night]  
  
"You two better watch it here!! It gets ~really~ difficult!!" laughed Akito. "This is hilarious!! That was a great idea Kysuke." laughed Sora. "I know, don't you just LOVE embarassing the serious ones with games like these?" added Kysuke grinning. "KISAMA!!! CRAP!!! SHITMATTA"  
  
"KUSO!! AWW DAMNIT!! I MISSED SEVERAL STEPS!!"  
  
[Boom boom boom boom * Shoot you like a bombar * Boom boom boom boom * At your order * Boom boom boom boom * Pushing all the buttons * More time]  
  
"Keep it up Matt!! You're winning!!" cheered Keri. "C'mon Crimson!! You can catch up, just follow the arrows!!" added Sora. "Urusai!! Let's see how you do it Sora!!" growled Crimson, as he tried to concentrate. "AHA!!! I'M WINNING!!!" laughed Matt as he started to enjoy himself.  
  
[Don't like a tango Dancing your fandango tonight, baby We'll need tomottow Boom boom have the stories for you, baby You pretty doll You like me like the dollers Oh baby, do sympathize So you can buy the world Like Rockefeller Dance with me together]  
  
"C'mon you two!! Pick up the beat!! you're starting to fall behind!!" shouted Vincent. "That's it Matt!! You're reading the music!!" added Alexis. "Listen to the beats Crimson you bakayaro!!" yelled Ruby. "I think he's getting it." said Takori as she tried not laughing at her brother. "Whoo-hoo!! go Matt!!" shouted Cye. "You too Crimson!!" added Akito.  
  
[* Boom boom boom boom * Shoot you like a bombar * Boom boom boom boom * At your order * Boom boom boom boom * Pushing all the buttons * More time]  
  
"You're almost done you two!! Just two more verses!!" laughed Alexis. "Whoo!! Go Matt!!! Go Matt!!" chanted Takori and Keri. "Come Crimson!! Give it your all!! It's almost completed!!" laughed Sora.  
  
"Left, right, left, left, left, up, down..." muttered Crimson as he stared at the screen. "One, two, three, one, two, three..." Muttered Matt, as he was trying to win.  
  
[* Boom boom boom boom * Shoot you like a bombar * Boom boom boom boom * At your order * Boom boom boom boom * Pushing all the buttons * More time]  
  
[Boom boom boom boom Money funny in doller...]  
  
"And you're done!!" grinned Sora as the music died down and Matt and Crimson were waiting for their scores. Then the scores came up.  
  
"Alright!! I gotta "A"!!" grinned Matt.  
  
Crimson looked at the screen and sweat-dropped.  
  
"So did I."  
  
As they looked at the score and compared they came to a conclusion.  
  
"Sorry Crimson, Matt one by one step." said Keri.  
  
"Damn." muttered Crimson.  
  
"That was great thought!!" added Misty.  
  
"Yeah and I enjoyed it also." Kysuke piped in.  
  
"Now it's a contest?" asked Akito grinning.  
  
"You bet!!"  
  
"Great." sighed Matt and Crimson as they fell to the floor, tired.  
  
"Uhhh...okay. Who's next?" asked Takori grinning, and ignoring her exhausted brother.  
  
"Thanks for the sympathy sis." growled Matt getting up. Takori stuck her tongue out.  
  
"Shut up Matt."  
  
"Okay, how about we write our names on a piece of paper and put it in Matt's helmet." said Misty as she handed out slips of paper and pens.  
  
"Why my helmet?" asked Matt as he wrote his name down and put it into his helmet.  
  
"Just because." grinned Misty.  
  
Matt pouted. Keri giggled.  
  
As all the slips of paper were in, Misty stuck his hand into the helmet and pulled two slips.  
  
"The the next to for the contest is..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hehe. This is where you guys come in and vote for the next pair. here they are the people to choose from.  
  
Matt-Dark Magician  
  
Keri-Magician of Faith  
  
Takori-Dark Magician Girl  
  
Sora-Blue Eyes White Dragon  
  
Crimson- Red Eyes Black Dragon  
  
Alexis-Change of heart (Angel)  
  
Vincent-Change of heart (Devil)  
  
Kysuke- Celtic Guardian  
  
Misty- Mystical Elf  
  
Akito- Flame Swordsman  
  
Ruby- Harpy Lady  
  
Cye- Cyber Commander  
  
and one more thing I need you guys to give me:  
  
1) Song for the monsters to dance to  
  
2)more Truth or Dare suggestions  
  
3) any other ideas for the sleepover.  
  
That's it. Review please!! 


	4. Crisis in the Household

Matt: Tall lavender hair, deep turquoise eyes. Wears a white shirt with a purple jacket and blue jeans.  
  
Akito: wild red hair and sparkling green eyes. Wears a red shirt with an orange jacket and blue jeans.  
  
Cye: Dark brown messy hair with brown eyes. A beige shirt with gray pants.  
  
Keri: soft lavender hair tied in a single braid with a white ribbon with blue eyes. A teal shirt with a yellow vest and a green skirt.  
  
Vincent: short onyx black hair with the front spiked a bit. Crimson eyes and wears a black sleeveless leather shirt with black pants.  
  
Alexis: Sort of long silver hair that's tied in the back. Has amber eyes and wears a white long sleeved shirt and brown pants.  
  
Lantis: same height as Mokuba, with dark teal hair and turquoise eyes. Wears a red shirt and blue pants.  
  
Takori: dark blond hair and emerald green eyes with a pink skirt and light blue and pink tinged tank top with a yellow jacket tied around her waist.  
  
Ruby: Dark blue hair and crimson eyes. Wears a red sleeveless shirt with a light purple knee short and red fingerless gloves that reach to about her elbow.  
  
Misty: Light blond hair with light blue eyes, wears a green summer dress with a yellow jacket and a white head band.  
  
Kysuke: Dirty blond hair a brown eyes, wears a brow shirt and white jacket with beige pants and leather gloves and still has his sword strapped to the side of his pants.  
  
See, the monsters mentioned are in human form, so no blue eyes white dragon destroying any property or Red eyes also. Hope you like the fourth addition!! Just to add, I don't own Yu-gi-oh and never will and don't flame me!!  
  
*******************************************************************  
"Next is Akito and Ruby." Grinned Misty.  
  
"WHAT!?" shouted Akito as he spat out his soda. Matt and Crimson growled.  
  
"We didn't need the shower of soda Akito!!" they yelled.  
  
"Fine." Muttered Ruby as she stood up, but Akito was still making a bit of a fuss about it.  
  
"You agreed to the random drawing you know." Said Ruby as she pulled Akito by the arm towards the dance pads.  
  
"But Ruuuubbbyyyyy."moaned Akito, and then Ruby turned around and whispered in Akito's ear,  
  
"If you do this, I'll give you your present." Smirked Ruby. Akito went red and muttered out.  
  
"Alright Ruby."  
  
"You guys done flirting with each other?" asked Takori.  
  
"FINE!!"  
  
"How about butterfly than." Said Alexis.  
  
"You mean that annoying song you let your GIRLFRIEND play all the time." Snorted Vincent. Suddenly Vincent was hit in the face with several pillows in the direction of his brother.  
  
"Watch it Alexis!!" shouted Vincent.  
  
"Make me!!"  
  
"I will!!"  
  
And soon an all out war of the pillows was going around. Vincent threw a pillow at Alexis but he ducked and it hit Kysuke in the face.  
  
"What the hell!! Take this!!"  
  
And he launched a pillow in Vincent's direction, but it hit Misty instead.  
  
"uh oh. I'm in deep trouble now. GANG WAY!! MAD MYSICAL ELF ON THE LOOSE!!"" shouted Kysuke as he ran around the furniture avoiding his girlfriend.  
  
"Kisama Kysuke!! Get back over here before I make you throw away all of your sweets!!" shouted Misty, throwing pillows in random directions, which had hit, Sora, Takori, Cye, Akito and Ruby in the face respectively.  
  
Since Ruby and Akito were getting ready to try the game, when the pillows had hit their heads they fell down and Ruby ended up on top of Akito.  
  
"Ack!! Er.Ruby!!" shouted Akito stuttering with Ruby on top of him.  
  
"Not my fault this time!! Can't blame me!!" shouted Ruby.  
  
"Hey!! Who threw the stupid pillow at us!!??" shouted Takori and Sora growling.  
  
All the meanwhile Matt and Keri were in the kitchen bringing the snacks out for the others, and when they saw what was going on, and Matt ducked as a pillow flew over his head and hit the wall behind him. He and Keri sweat- dropped.  
  
"I think we should leave them be, before we get involved." Keri said as she sweat-dropped at the mess that was being created. Matt silently nodded and they both headed into the kitchen, placing down the snacks on the counter and hoping that the mess would end soon.  
  
"Do you think the masters will be able to sleep through all that commotion?" asked Keri, biting into a cookie.  
  
"Most likely, I've seen Master Yami and Yugi sleep through a lot of things." Stated Matt.  
  
"Really, I thought the pharaoh loved getting his sleep." Giggled Keri.  
  
"Not if it means, Yugi will be late for school and the conversations I hear are hilarious." Grinned Matt. Keri snorted and almost spat out her cookie that she was munching on. Matt laughed at loud at Keri's expression.  
  
As soon as Keri had managed to swallow her cookie and glared lightly at Matt who backed up a couple of steps, still laughing at Keri's expression. As Matt continued to back away and as Keri stepped forward, she didn't notice a spare towel on the ground that she had forgotten to pick up after she was done cooking and her foot got caught on it and she slipped forward.  
  
"WHOA!!" she shouted as she felt herself fall forward and expecting to hit the cold kitchen floor, but she didn't feel it.  
  
She slowly and hesitantly opened her eyes and held in a gasp. Matt had jumped forward and managed to catch Keri before she fell down. But that wasn't what she gasped about; it was because of how close their faces were. Keri could feel Matt's warm breath on her face and vice versa. As Keri got her footing back, she still had her face close to Matt's.  
  
"Keri, there's something I've wanted to tell you." Matt said breathlessly, as he unconsciously moved his hand towards Keri's face and touched her cheek. Keri sighed and leaned towards it and putting her hand over Matt's.  
  
"I've wanted to tell you something too Matt."  
  
Matt leaned forward his breath coming ragged as Keri's face became closer and closer.  
  
"There's something you should know."  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"I.I.."  
  
"Matt?"  
  
"Yes?"  
"Shut up and kiss me already."  
Matt laughed quietly as he stared into Keri's pouting face and finally closed the distance between them. When their lips touched, they each felt a spark of renewed vigor and Matt moved his hands down to Keri's waist, pulling her closer to her, deepening the kiss, while Keri moved her arms around Matt's neck. As they kissed, Matt bit on Keri's bottom lip and she moaned as Matt continued his assault. He continued to hold her closer, but had moved his assault from her lips on to her neck which he bit down softly and sucked on the wound and Keri arched her neck exposed her neck more. Keri moved her hands from Matt's neck and onto his chest, moving her hands around it, feeling his taunt muscles. As they continued, they didn't notice to figures run into the kitchen and gawk at the sighed. They stared at the couple and then suddenly grinned.  
  
"Ha!! I was right, pay up Vincent!!" laughed Takori quietly as she held out her free hand, in her other hand; she made a camcorder appear and was recording everything she saw. Vincent grumbled about women and gave her some money out of his wallet. Takori grinned and kissed him on the cheek. Flushed, Vincent turned away muttering.  
  
"You know if they keep this up before we say anything, its going to get messy." Giggled Takori.  
  
"You got a point there Kori-chan. We better make our presence know or they won't "innocent" anymore." Laughed Vincent.  
  
Takori laughed with him and then suddenly grinned and stopped the camcorder before she saw and recorded something she would really regret so she handed the camcorder to Vincent, and turning it back on, so it recorded how she got those two to separate. Vincent grinned and Takori moved forward. She cupped her hands around her mouth and moved behind Matt and took in a deep breath and shouted.  
  
"OMIGOD!!! BIG BROTHER I DIDN'T KNOW YOU KNEW HOW TO DO "THAT" ALREADY!!"  
  
That got Matt's attention along with Keri's as they broke apart and went crimson at a laughing Takori banging her fist on the ground and laughing hard, while Vincent was leaning on the counter for support. When Matt and Keri untangled themselves from each other and stared at the laughing duo. Once they finally got their breath back, they grinned and Vincent held up the camcorder.  
  
"Takori you didn't!?" shouted Matt as he stared at his sister.  
  
"Whatever do you mean dear brother of mine." Grinned Takori with a look that said, I-Caught-you-doing-something-and-now-I-have-blackmail-material.  
  
"Gimme that camcorder NOW Takori." Growled Matt, stepping forward. Takori let out a muffled cry and dodged behind Vincent and stuck her tongue out.  
  
"No way!! This is going into my collection of tapes."  
  
"TAKORI!!"  
  
"Bye-bye nii-chan!! Have fun with your new girlfriend." Laughed Takori as she and Vincent ran out the door.  
  
Matt slapped his forehead and had a major sweat-drop. Keri was laughing lightly behind him and walked up to him, while he was muttering about hurting a certain sister and a certain dark side to a certain light. She grabbed his hand and he looked at her confused.  
  
"She was right about one thing though."  
  
"What? The ability to manipulate me through embarrassment?"  
  
"Nope. That you're my boyfriend and I'm your girlfriend."  
  
"For once she is right."  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN FOR ONCE MATT!?"  
  
"Let's just get back to the party."  
  
**************************  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" laughed Kysuke as he watched Sora and Misty go at it on the DDR game. Sora kept stumbling and messing up, while Misty kept missing steps.  
  
"Shut UP Kysuke!!" growled Misty as she missed another step and was trying to get back up.  
  
"And you thought this was soooooo easy, huh Sora." Smirked Crimson from the couch munching on some popcorn.  
  
"KISAMA!!" shouted Sora. Soon it was over and it looked like Sora had barely won.  
  
"Alright anyone have anything else we can do?" asked Cye as he silently watched Matt and Takori come in.  
  
"Where have you two been and why do you look so flushed?" asked Alexis raising an eyebrow. When he said that, Takori and Vincent were laughing silently together.  
  
"You two have something to say?" asked Ruby staring at the two. Takori with her hands over her mouth shook her head quickly, while trying to muffle her laugh.  
  
"I got some more ideas for truth and dare." Stated Keri grinning. Everyone turned to her and shrugged.  
  
"Fine by me. I was getting exhausted from all that dancing." Complained Sora, sitting on the couch next to Crimson who snorted.  
  
"That's only because you kept missing the steps baka."  
  
Sora glared at Crimson and grabbed the popcorn bowl out of his hands and threw some in her mouth and a couple at Crimson, which bounced off of his head as he stared at her annoyed.  
  
"Nobody asked you Reddy."  
  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT SORA!!"  
  
"REDDY, REDDY, REDDY, REDDY!!"  
  
"URUSAI, URUSAI, URUASAI!!"  
  
"REDDY, REDDY, REDDY!!"  
  
"BLUEY, BLUEY, BLUEY!!"  
  
"NANI!! DON'T YOU DARE CARE ME THAT CRIMSON!!"  
  
"HA!! BLUEY!! BLUEY!! BLUEY!!"  
  
"REDDY, REDDY, REDDY!!"  
  
Everyone sighed as they tried to ignore the heated argument between the two dragons, but it was kind of hard when the popcorn was flying around also and soon the two dragons were quiet, and they decided to continue their earlier game of truth or dare.  
  
"Okay, last time, it was either Crimson or Matt's turn." Stated Kysuke.  
  
"I have one," said Crimson grinning. Most of the guys gulped except for Matt who was just trying to stay awake.  
  
"Okay, let's see, how about we go with Cye." Grinned Crimson, looking at the Cyber Commander.  
  
"Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Truth, I know you very well Crimson and I'm not about to be a victim of one of your crazy dares." Replied Cye.  
  
Crimson pouted, but was still grinning, while some of the others looked confused.  
  
"How do you know him so well?" asked Ruby. Cye gave her a look.  
  
"Since me and Akito have been best-friends since Joey and Tristen were, don't you think I would know him, as well as the other cards?" replied Cye.  
  
"I see your point." Stated Ruby as she sat next to Akito and laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Okay, here's a question. Is it true that you have a crush on some human named Melody?" asked Crimson grinning. Cye looked flabbergasted.  
  
"Uh.well.you see the thing is.that.um.that is to say." stumbled Cye as he was at a loss for words.  
  
"Out with it Cye, you picked truth and now you have to deal with it." Grinned Crimson.  
  
Cye sweat dropped and muttered out, "Fine. I do have a crush on that human I met on my first day at Master Tristen's school."  
  
"I knew it!! You never add -chan, to anyone you don't know, unless their your friends or you find them cute." Grinned Akito. Cye glowered at him and whacked him over the head with a pillow.  
  
"Just shut your trap Akito." Growled Cye.  
  
"Yo Matt, truth or dare?" asked Cye, waking up the tired magician. He yawned and rubbed his eyes and muttered out truth.  
  
"Okay, how come you're so good with kids, like when Yugi was crying and you instantly knew what to do?" asked Cye.  
  
"I was the one who had to raise Takori when she was a baby when I was about six, and later our master Cain took us in and raised us up with him." Replied Matt nonchalantly.  
  
"MATT!!" yelled Takori, "you didn't tell anyone stories of what I did when I was a kid did you!?"  
  
Matt grinned and suddenly found his revenge for what happened in the kitchen, Takori sweat-dropped at Matt's grin.  
  
'I'm suddenly regretting ever recording his little 'session' with Keri.' Takori thought.  
  
"Not really Takori, but thanks for reminding me. I remember the time when you were only three and you wanted to go everywhere with me, because you were so curious. But you always ended up in trouble. Like the time when you followed me to the market and you got lost, and when Feral Imp found you, you were scared stiff and ran away and crashed into Misty and knocking her into Kysuke." Laughed Matt.  
  
Takori started blushing and Kysuke, Misty and Matt were laughing lightly.  
"There was also this one time, when I came over to watch you guys practice and Takori was learning to use her magic, when she accidentally got distracted and her fireball ended up hitting Matt in the rear." Laughed Kysuke, "he couldn't sit down for an entire three days!!" "I remember the time I took her out for a stroll when she was about nine and when we ran into Ruby, Akito and Shigeru, Takori and Shigeru had hit it off pretty well. It almost seemed that they had a crush on each other." Sang Misty.  
  
(Shigeru- Harpie's Brother)  
  
Takori blushed harder and Vincent had a look in his eyes that told everyone that he was getting jealous.  
  
"And just out of curiosity, who the heck IS Shigeru?" Vincent asked seething.  
  
Ruby laughed and Akito shook his head.  
  
"Shigeru is my younger brother, although he's stronger than me by myself." Stated Ruby thoughtfully.  
  
"Yeah, he managed to kick Ruby's, Quartz's and Sapphire's behinds in practice." Grinned Akito and was rewarded with a giant smack on the head.  
  
"They didn't need to know THAT Akito." Growled Ruby.  
  
"Sorry Ruby-chan." Akito apologized, laughing lightly, rubbing his head.  
  
Takori suddenly calmed her blush down.  
  
"ANYWAY, Shigeru-kun and I are just best-friends. We both know we don't have THOSE kinds of feelings for each other. Besides, he told me he has a crush and it's not me." Grinned Takori.  
  
"How do you know that kid?" asked Kysuke.  
  
"Because he likes someone I know, so there." Replied Takori.  
  
"That's it. And you know for sure that it isn't you." Stated Sora, getting the popcorn bowl yanked out of her hands by Crimson as he ate some and she glared at him and he just stuck his tongue out back out her.  
  
"Yeah, because whenever she's around, he always acts very different when he's with me, when he's around her." Stated Takori.  
  
"That is an obvious sign that he has an interest in someone that isn't you." Smiled Keri.  
  
"See!! Thanks Keri." Smirked Takori over at Sora.  
  
Out of the corner of Takori's eye, she saw Vincent release a breath relief. She giggled to herself.  
  
'I think someone should tell him that he makes his jealousy very noticeable.' She thought.  
  
As they continued on with their game of truth and dare and near the end when everyone was falling asleep, Kysuke and Akito were forced to wear women's clothing from the choices of either Misty's or Ruby's.  
  
They also had a lot of cleaning up to do, thanks to Alexis and Vincent's fight earlier and along with Sora and Vincent's fight with the popcorn they had to clean, not to mention putting together back some of the vases that they broke in their quarrel also. Once they were done, they dragged themselves up to their rooms and piled in whichever one was theirs and then they hit the sack and fell asleep instantly. ****************************************** The next morning the chibi's all woke up, and instead of being almost three year olds, everyone but Mokuba, Lantis, and Serenity were nine-year-olds. Mokuba, Lanits and Serenity were six.  
  
"I'm bored." Moaned Yami as he jumped from the bed and helped Yugi and Tea down, as Bakura was helping a scared Ryou down. Seto and lifted Mokuba onto his back and held Lantis's hand as he helped them down and Joey held Serenity close as he jumped down. Tristen and Mai jumped down by themselves as others were already standing on the floor.  
  
"Yugi, you and the hikari's wait here. Me, Bakura and Yami have something we wanna do first." Grinned Seto. Yugi and the others looked confused.  
  
"What is it big brother?" asked Mokuba.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Just wait downstairs alright?" replied Seto as he smirked back towards Yami and Bakura.  
  
"Can we come?" everyone else asked.  
  
Seto sighed and gave in.  
  
"Alright everyone come here and I'll tell you my plan." Grinned Seto.  
  
They all huddled up and as Seto gave out the plan, Yugi had one protest.  
  
"Please can we leave Matt and Keri out of it please?" he asked.  
  
"I guess. He seems we need two people to be okay." Seto said grinning. So the chibis split up into groups of three and four and took different monsters.  
  
Group 1: Victims: Seto Sora Bakura Alexis Ryou Vincent Lantis  
  
Group 2: Victims: Serenity AKito Tristen Cye Mai Ruby  
  
Group 3: Victims: Yugi Kysuke Tea Misty Mokuba Takori Joey Crimson  
  
As they decided what they were going to pull on them, they were laughing the entire way and soon they had everything planned out and they left in their groups to get the supplies and get the on with what they were going to do.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Two hours later......  
  
All the kids were laughing and smoldering their laughter behind their hands as they didn't want them to wake up by their noises.  
  
"That is going to be so hilarious to the others." Laughed Lantis as he was walking along next to Seto and Mokuba. They were outside and wandering around looking to find anything to do, since being their age; they tend to get bored easily. They were just talking about the thing they had just pulled when suddenly Seto and Yami had crashed into two other people. The others helped them all up and they stared at each other a bit.  
  
"What're you guys doing?" asked one of the kids they had crashed into.  
  
"We were just looking for something to do. My name's Yami and that's Seto, Mokuba, Lantis, Tea, Yugi, Mai, Joey, Serenity, Tristen, Ryou and Bakura." Replied Yami, pointing to each person. The kid held out his hand while the other one curtsied.  
  
"My name's Maxi million Pegasus, but I just like Max and that's my best- friend Cecelia." Replied Max.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you all. Would you like to come with us and play where we come from?" she asked?  
  
"Sure!! We have nothing better to do." Replied Joey shrugging.  
  
"Okay!! Follow us." Laughed Max as he and Cecelia ran off, and the others followed. They ran around several trees and passed various of monsters, which stared at the strange sight of human children running freely through the shadow realm. Soon, a few minutes later, they stopped a border line.  
  
"Welcome to toon world." Grinned Max as the others stared in wonderment at the attractions. It was like a giant amusement park that never closed.  
  
"COOL!!" shouted all the kids and they ran off in various directions to attractions. ******************************** Meanwhile, the monsters had just woken up to an unpleasant surprise, except for two.  
  
"*yawn*, morning Keri." Said Matt as he walked down the stairs.  
  
"Morin' Matt. Sleep well?" she asked. Matt nodded.  
  
"But I can't shake off the feeling that something is amiss here." He stated, and as soon as he finished that sentence, a loud roar of various cursing could be heard throughout the entire household.  
  
"WHAT THE FREAKIN' HELL HAPPENED!!!"  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Heheheh, end of chapter four. What a way to leave it huh. Well, you heard the monsters, give me any ideas on what could have happened to the monsters, when Yugi and the others got through with them. 


	5. Is this really an Amusment park? Or Just...

**************************************************************************  
  
STILL AND NEVER EVA' OWN YU-GI-OH!! Alright, I already got 40 reviews on this fic and it's only the fifth chapter!! Thanks a lot everyone who reviewed!! Sorry for not updating for a while, it's just it's so hard to come up with ideas; a little writers block doesn't hurt anyone, YEAH RIGHT!! But fifth chapter, hope you like and don't forget to Read and review!!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Keri and Matt sweat-dropped as they heard the ramblings from up stairs. They pondered what was going on, Matt shrugged and the two of them were about to head upstairs and find out what all the fuss was about when they heard a thundering noise of feet coming down, they moved out of the way and then managed to take a good look at who had came down, while trying to suppress their laughter.   
  
"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU GUYS!!?" laughed Matt as he fell down laughing and holding his stomach.  
  
"BIG BROTHERRRR!! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!!" wailed Takori, her face, arms and legs and other exposed skin was covered in spirals, suns, moons, little flowers, and all sorts of other drawings.  
  
"DAMN #$%& BAKURA AND #&#$& RYOU!!" cursed Vincent, as he was stuck onto a pair of fairy wings wing different colors on his back and had little devil horns duct taped on his head. He was reaching behind him trying to remove them, but not having a lot of luck.  
  
"BLASTED JOEY!!! I CAN'T BELIVE OF ALL THE COLORS HE CHOOSE THIS () #@*$ #$) ^% COLOR!!" shouted Crimson who was complaining in the blue color that he was given and turquoise wings glued to his shirt.  
  
"ARRRGGHHH!!! DAMN SETO!!! HE PROBABLY GOT MOKUBA AND LANTIS WITH HIM!! THAT BAKA GAKI!!" roared Sora as she was in a painted black color with black wings on her back glued on also.  
  
Alexis couldn't really talk because he was soaking wet from ice cold water and his mouth had been duct taped and had small doodles on his face.  
  
"WHAAA!!! I HATE THOSE THINGS!!!" cried Misty, as she had a stuffed ocubeam hanging from a string from her crown on her head in front of her.  
  
"GET THEM OFF ME!! GET'EM OFF!! AIEEEE!!! IT WENT DOWN MY SHIRT!!" shouted Kysuke as he danced around trying to get something out of his shirt that was crawling around.  
  
"WELL MINE JUST… ARRRGH!!! @$@%^(&(*&(*&%)&)@$)*^@$^(@$&_($^%$% WENT DOWN MY )%A(&# PANTS!! OUCH!!!" Akito was joining with Kysuke, only he had it worst.  
  
"Ick!! I'm covered in shaving cream and pillow feathers!!" shouted Ruby as she stood there as the feathers sometimes fell off.  
  
"Where's Cye?" asked Matt, who had finally stopped laughing.  
  
"Right here." Growled Cye as he came down the stairs, or hopping as a better way to put it.   
  
It seemed that he had been duct taped to the floor when he had fell off, because you could see small wood pieces on it and his entire body was bounded by the tape.  
  
"*Sigh*, I've called Shigeru and he's coming over to help us." Sighed Ruby.  
  
"Are sure that's a good idea, for all we know he could make things worst." Growled Vincent for two reasons:  
  
1.The guy was Takori's BEST friend and he already had a crush on her.  
  
2.He didn't want to meet Shigeru when he's looking like he is.  
  
Speak of the devil, there was someone knocking on the door and Keri, being the one not laughing, went and answered the door. There she met a depressed and angry looking Harpie's Brother. His face had tear stains on it, his blue eyes were flaring in anger as his mask was wrapped around his upper arm, his dark brown hair which was spiked seemed to droop and so did his hawk like wings on his back.  
  
"Morin' keri-san." Muttered Shigeru as he gently passed her and went to Ruby.   
  
As he passed Takori, who had stopped complaining, she saw her best-friend's face. As he gave the bag in his left hand to his sister, and as he turned to leave, he felt someone grab his arm gently, yet firmly. He turned around and saw the worried eyes of Takori and ignoring what was on her face.  
  
Something clicked in Shigeru's mind and he suddenly broke down and sobbed on Takori's shoulder, bringing attention to the two of them.  
  
Now Takori was really worried.  
  
"Shi-chan!! Shi-chan, what happened!!" cried Takori as she led him towards the couch.  
  
Shigeru has stopped crying and was now making a fist.  
  
"It's about…about…Dikila." Muttered Shigeru. Takori frowned. Even though she was happy that her best-friend got the girl he had a crush on, she never really did like Dikila.   
  
(Durames the dark witch=Dikila: She's in Mai's deck in the battle city tournament.)  
  
"She…she cheated on me. I was on my way here, when I saw her with someone. At first I thought she was just talking and then they just started making out with Gari." Replied Shigeru.  
  
"HIM!? SHE CHOSE THAT SWORD-WIELDING FREAK!? No offense, Akito, Kysuke." Said Takori, as she turned around and saw that they managed to get the creep crawlies out of their clothes.  
  
"None taken." They replied, shrugging.  
  
"AGGHH!!! AKITO YOU MISSED ONE!!" shouted Kysuke.  
  
"WHAT!? GET IF OFF!!! GET IT OFF!! GET IT OFF!!" screamed Akito dancing around trying to get whatever was on him.  
  
"That's not all. She was bragging…ACTUALLY BRAGGING, on how she was just using me, so she'd have some 'powerful friends'." Growled Shigeru.  
  
"Ohhhh, when get to Dikila, I am SO gonna rip out those fake wings of hers and shove that stupid crown on her head where it hurts!!" screamed Takori.  
  
"You're not gonna be the only one Takori. Me and my SISTERS are going to LOVE taking care of her." Grinned Ruby. She and the others were cleaned off and Takori was getting the last of the marks on her skin off.  
  
"Listen, no one said that a relation like THAT is going to last, so just do what the old saying is." Stated Takori standing up determinedly. Shigeru smiled slightly and looked at Takori.  
  
"And that would be what, Kori-chan?" he asked.  
  
"Just to forget and destroy the cheating bitch and let time heal ya!!" she replied grinning.   
  
"I don't know about he destroy part, 'cause my sisters are already getting ready for that." Laughed Shigeru. Takori nodded and laughed too.  
  
"Okay, now that we're all cleaned up, how about we find the masters." Stated Ruby.  
  
"You mean mistress Mai and the others? I saw them heading towards somewhere with that Pegasus guy and that Cecelia chick." Replied Shigeru.  
  
Everyone suddenly then realized something.  
  
"AWW HELL!! THEY WENT INTO TOON WORLD!!"  
  
"So now we have to go into Toon world?" stated Ruby as she and the others walked out.  
  
"Apparently, since that seems like the most obvious place." Sighed Keri.  
  
"I think it'll be faster if we fly there." Said Matt as he grabbed Keri and he muttered a spell and they went flying. Kysuke and Misty managed to get in the bubble also.  
  
"Fine by me." Shrugged Crimson as he turned into his dragon form, and Cye, Shigeru and Takori hopped on while Vincent, Alexis, Ruby and Akito got on and they took off.  
  
They passed a couple of lands and continued until they finally saw Toon World, with Bright Castle right behind it.  
  
  
  
"Well, here we are. So what're the groups we should go to find the kids?" asked Matt as they landed near the entrance.  
  
"Okay, we'll go in three groups of three and one group of four.  
  
"Alright, me, Keri and Kysuke will look over by the big games." Stated Matt.  
  
"Then I'll take Vincent and Shigeru with me to the gift shops." Grinned Takori, looking behind her.   
  
Shigeru sweat-dropped as Vincent was glaring at him and Shigeru looked at him in the corners of his eyes.  
  
'Oh boy. What'd I ever do to him?' he thought.  
  
"I'll take Misty and Ruby with me." Said Sora as she headed towards the small games.  
  
"Then that leaves me with Crimson, Cye and Alexis." Sighed Akito and they went towards the animal section.  
  
******************************************  
  
"MASTER JOEY!! GET BACK HERE!!!!"  
  
  
  
"MASTER RYOU!! THANK GODS YOU'RE SAFE!!"  
  
"TRISTEN!! ARRRGHH PUT DOWN THAT LIZARD!!"  
  
Just as Alexis, Crimson, Kysuke and Akito left, they had soon found their masters. In the wild animals section. Joey was running around trying to escape from Crimson and doing a good job of it too, as Crimson kept missing Joey.  
  
"C'mon Crimson and Akito!! Ya can't catch me!!"  
  
"JOEY WHEELER!! GET YOUR LITTLE ARSE BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!!!" shouted Crimson.  
  
"OH MAN!!! MASTER JOEY YOU'RE GOING TO HURT YOURSELF, SHIMATTA!! CRIMSON WATCH OUT!!" shouted Akito as he ducked and Crimson wasn't paying any attention to him and crashed into a low tree branch and fell to the floor with swirls in his eyes.  
  
"SORA!! GO 'WAY THOSE ARE MY SWEETS!!" murmured Crimson.  
  
"Oh great, now he's delusional." Sighed Akito as he managed to grab Joey as he was rolling around the floor laughing.  
  
"Now Ryou, don't worry, we'll get you something to eat later alright, now come down from that tree please!!" shouted Alexis, but was unsuccessful as Ryou was scared stiff.  
  
"Whaaa!! I can't Alexis!! I'm stuck!!" cried Ryou.  
  
And Cye was running around the area where they found the chibis and being chased by a laughing Tristen holding bored lizard in his hands and chasing Cye around.  
  
"C'mon Cye!! Say hello to Mr. Lizard!!"  
  
"BUT I DON'T WANNA!!" wailed Cye.  
  
*****************************************  
  
"Now where would Yugi be, if I was an eight year old chibi?" wondered Takori out loud.  
  
"I know where Mai would be." Sighed Shigeru.  
  
Takori and Shigeru looked at each other and said in unison,  
  
"Clothing store."  
  
Then they ran off, with Vincent trailing behind them.  
  
'How the hell can I compete with that guy!! He and Takori are already so close. Might as well try.' Sighed Vincent as he ran after them.  
  
The three of them stopped at a gift store and heard voices inside.  
  
"C'mon Tea!! You look really good in that outfit!!"   
  
"A… are you sure Mai?"  
  
"She's wight, you know!! Mai's good at these kind of tings."   
  
"SERENTIY-CHAN!! MAI-CHAN!! TEA-CHAN!!" shouted Takori running in, Shigeru was about to run in also, but was held back by Vincent, who was shaking his head.  
  
"Why can't we go in there?"  
  
"Lemme ask you this, would you like to see the shopping bags now or later?"   
  
Shigeru visibly sweated and nodded meekly just waiting outside the store, for the girls, even though they know no matter what the bags are going to be a cruel haul.  
  
"The things we do for those girls." Sighed Shigeru, sweat-dropping.  
  
"Just wait, until their back to being TEENAGERS, then you really have something to worry about." Replied Vincent, recalling all those times he saw Mai and Tea drag the other boys to stores and the boys ending up carrying the bags.  
  
"Oh for the love of Ra NO!!" cried Shigeru.  
  
***********************************************  
  
"Lantis!! WHERE ARE YOU!? LANTIS!! MOKUBA!! SETO YOU BAKA!!"  
  
"YUGI-CHAN!! YUGI-CHAN!!"  
  
"MAI-CHAN!!"  
  
Sora, Ruby and Misty so far had no idea where their young masters were, wherever they looked, suddenly they heard something in the distance.  
  
"AND THE WINNER IS THE KID WITH THE TRI-HAIR!!"  
  
"MASTER YUGI!! Or Yami." Stated Misty running in the direction of the voice.  
  
"Nice shot kid!! AND THE TWO GIGANTIC PLUSHIE OF A BLUE-EYES-WHITE DRAGON IS THE BOY WITH THE LONG HAIR AND THE KID WITH THE TURQUOISE HAIR!!"  
  
  
  
"OMIGOD!! LANTIS!! MOKUBA!! STAY WHERE YOU ARE!!" shouted Sora, running after Misty.  
  
Ruby stood there for three seconds and then when she didn't hear anything about a girl with long blond hair, she shrugged and ran after Misty and Ruby.  
  
When they arrived there, they gaped at all the prizes they won. Yugi was grinning and hugging is Dark Magician plushie while pulling a wagon that was filled with a bunch of prizes on it. A lot of them were plushies and stuffed animals too, along with some toys.  
  
Mokuba and Lantis had one wagon each full with plushies too.  
  
"Yea!! Lookie at all the plushies we have!!" grinned Yugi, cuddling the DM plushie.  
  
"Yeah!! And look at the BEWD giant plushie's we got!!" grinned Mokuba.  
  
"We win!! Yea, I can't wait to show nee-chan and nii-sans!!" laughed Lantis.  
  
"LANTIS-CHAN!!" yelled Sora running up to Lantis and hugging him fiercely.   
  
"Nee-chan!! Look what I won from the water gun game!!" Lantis said grinning, and showing off his huge BEWD plushie.  
  
Sora grinned gently and hugged Lantis again and put him down.  
  
"Alright, buddy. Very cute, a nice replica of Ryu when he's eating huge amounts of food." Laughed Sora.  
  
(AN: The four BEWD here are: Sora, Lantis, Ryu and Azul.)  
  
"I know!! That's what I thought when I saw it." Lantis added laughing.  
  
Misty was gently placing Yugi in the wagon with all of his plushies and pulling the wagon.  
  
"Well, you guys ready to find the others?" asked Misty.  
  
"Sure. Okay Mokuba get in one with Lantis, and Ruby would you pleas pull Mokuba's wagon with his plushie's in it?" asked Sora.  
  
"Sure Sora. Now we're off!!" grinned Ruby as they left the gaming area.  
  
*************************************  
  
When everyone entered the food court at the same time, some of them had a good laugh.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA!! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?" laughed Sora as she looked at Crimson and Akito.  
  
"Blame Master Joey, for have a LOVE to run around." Sighed Crimson and Akito as they sat down. They were still panting from Joey's chase.  
  
Vincent and Shigeru on the other hand were carrying eight bags each in their hands and they finally ALL 32 bags down they gave a look over to Takori. Who just giggled and then with a wave of her hand, put all her and the other girl's stuff in her sub-space pocket and giggled again at the relieved faces of Vincent and Shigeru.  
  
"Awww c'mon guys it wasn't very…much." Grinned Takori sweat-dropping as she carried three bags, Tea carried two, Mai carried four and Serenity who was carrying one dropped her bag and tugged on Crimson's pants and Crimson looked down and saw her. He grinned and picked her up and she giggled and Joey came running over and started playing with her.   
  
Mokuba timidly walked up to Joey and whispered something in his ear and Joey thought for a moment and nodded his head. Mokuba grinned and looked at Serenity. She looked at Mokuba confused until he handed her a REBD plushie and she squealed and hugged the plushie tightly and then bent down and gave Mokuba a small peck on the cheek and Mokuba blushed while the other laughed at their antics.  
  
Then Takori stopped laughing and suddenly remembered something.  
  
"Uh guys…where're Matt, Keri and Kysuke?" asked Takori.  
  
Complete silence until they heard a loud wail from above.  
  
"SHITMATTA!!! GET ME OUTTA THIS CONTRAPTION!!"   
  
"BAKURA YOU GET YOUR ARSE RIGHT HERE NOW!! GET AWAY FROM THAT….RUN AWAY!!"  
  
"SETO-CHAN!! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!! YOU'RE GOING TO HURT YOURSELF!!"  
  
Everyone looked at each other and then grabbed their chibis and ran off towards the direction of the screaming and when they finally got there some of them were laughing and the others were just staring.  
  
Apparently they each went after a different chibi and Kysuke had gotten stuck with Bakura and was trapped in the bumper car area and being chased by Bakura. Keri had been trying to convince Seto to get off of the roof of one of the game booths and wasn't having any luck.  
  
Now Matt, he was chasing Yami and some how got trapped in the parachute ride and was still going up. Now on the way up, he was trying to open the door without any luck and once he noticed that he was on the very top was when he shouted. The ride jolted and Matt looked around the enclosed cage and then muttered out,  
  
"Awww kusoOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"   
  
All the way down and up and down and up and down, until it finally slowed down and came to a complete stop and Matt getting out.  
  
"Oh my aching head." Matt stated holding his head and sitting down.  
  
"Have fun Matt?" asked Takori grinning. Matt glared at her.  
  
"Not now." He replied growling.  
  
"Yami-chan!!" laughed Yugi running up to Yami and hugging. Yami was surprised and turned around and smiled.  
  
"Hello Yu-chan. Whatcha got there?" asked Yami.  
  
"It's a Darky plushie!! I got you chaos!!" replied Yugi handing Yami the plushie of the Magician of Black Chaos plusie.  
  
"Thanks Yu-chan!! C'mon let's go ask Matt if we can stay a bit longer!!" laughed Yami as he grabbed Yugi's hand and ran towards Matt and Keri who was trying to help get rid of his headache.  
  
Kysuke by now has gotten out of chasing Bakura and was holding him by the back of his shirt. Of course Bakura doesn't go without a fight and was moving around and swinging his little fists and legs around.  
  
"Back off Bakura!! HERE!! Vincent and Alexis, he's yours." Grumbled Kysuke and walked off.  
  
Bakura just stood there looking away, when he felt a tugging on his sleeve.  
  
"Kura-chan, are you alright?" asked Ryou innocently.  
  
"Grrr, I'm fine baka hikari." Snapped Bakura back, muttering the last part, which Ryou didn't hear and Ryou broke into a smile and hugged Bakura who was too surprised to do anything and just blushed.  
  
Seto was finally off the top of the game booth and was laughing and playing Joey at a water gun squirt game and making fun of Joey as he kept beating him, and Lantis, Mokuba and   
  
Serenity were cheering for their brothers.   
  
"Well now that we have everyone, let's go home. That took longer than we thought." Sighed Keri as she and the others walked out. The chibi's were waving good-bye to Max and Cecelia, promising to come back tomorrow and have a real good time then.  
  
Once they got back home and cleaned the chibis and put away all the plushies that some of them won, the kids were worn out and quickly fell asleep.  
  
"Good Ra. That was tiring." Sighed Cye as he sat down.  
  
"No kidding. Man sometimes taking care of children are a pain in the behind." Added Akito sighing.  
  
"Heheheh," giggled Keri as she stared at the three-seater-chair.  
  
"What's so funny Keri-chan?" asked Matt sitting next to her one of the couches.  
  
"Look at Takori, Shigeru and Vincent." She replied. Matt looked and quickly took a camera and snapped a quick photo.  
  
Takori was in the middle of the three-seater while Vincent was on her left and Shigeru on her right. She had her head leaning back and Shigeru and Vincent's heads on her shoulders while Shigeru and Vincent both held Takori's hands and Shigeru's wings were wrapped around the three of them.  
  
"Awwww, how kawaii!!" giggled Ruby staring at her little brother.  
  
"I knew Vincent like Takori." Smirked Alexis.  
  
"Sweet!! I got blackmail." Grinned Matt hiding the camera.  
  
"Whatever." Muttered Takori shifting in her seat and leaning her head on Shigeru's shoulder and nestled in his neck, while Vincent's head was on her shoulder and squeezing her hand tightly.  
  
"Let's just get some sleep please?" asked Keri yawning and falling asleep on Matt's should who wrapped an arm around her and they fell asleep like that.  
  
Ruby and Akito were in the same position, while Alexis and Cye slept on the left over sleeping bags on the floor. Misty and Kysuke were also in another set of sleeping bags and Crimson with Sora had some how ended up on top of a sleeping bag, with Crimson laying on his back and snoring lightly and Sora lying her head on Crimson's chest and unconsciously wrapping her arms around him while Crimson turned over laying now on his side and wrapping his arms around Sora unconsciously.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
End of chapter 5 


End file.
